


Prisoners

by suluismyspirit



Series: The New Order [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, But he is?, Double Agents, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, McCoy is not nice, Mild Language, Slavery, Torture, Violence, everyone is slightly ooc, not supposed to be Sulu/McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Sulu has been taken prisoner by The Organization, and McCoy is send undercover to not only rescue him, but obtain information. Bones has to play along to keep not only Sulu alive, but himself as well. Getting out with both objectives complete is not going to be an easy task.This is a bit of a sequel to my (as of now) unfinished work "Purge of the New Order". You don't necessarily need to read the Purge of the New Order to know what is going on in this story. You just meet some familiar characters here if you've read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still procrastinating finishing Purge of the New Order. Shame shame SHAME on me.
> 
>  
> 
> So, enjoy this Angst-fest as a nice distraction. Not for the faint of heart. Nothing explicit in here, but it's a train wreck of insanity. This is what 2am does to friend who are writing together.

The planet didn’t have a name and neither did the mining facility turned base. The Organization controlled the planet; though their officers on the base, and the prisoners, were the only lifeforms on the thing. Captain Leon Page, commander in chief of the base at the current time, was dealing with some reports, going over their numbers with an unhappy grimace. They’d fallen a bit behind, unacceptable in both the eyes of the Organization and himself.

There was a knock on his office door, his first officer and right hand standing there. “Permission to enter, Sir?”

Page said nothing, making Zas wait for a moment before allowing the man entry. “Enter.”

Zas walked into the office, leaving the door open behind him. “We’ve captured an applicant who willingly surrendered to us, Captain.” He began, tone respectful as he stood straight and at attention. “He claims to be a member of the Federation. Or… used to be.”

Page frowned. “Willingly surrendered?” He was interested, none of their federation prisoners ever willingly surrendered. More often they were killed fighting back, though there were enough who were taken alive. He closed the report he’d been working, leaning back slightly. “I find that hard to believe. Why are you bringing this to me and not putting him with the others?”

Zas nodded slightly, acknowledging Page’s point before answering. "I did too, however given the circumstances of our medical division I thought you would be interested to note that he has a background worth... glimpsing at, at least." He took a short step forward, passing a data PADD to Page and stepping back to wait.

“He’s a medic?” Page inquired, interested as he accepted the PADD. “We do need more of those.” He fell silent for a few moments, reading. “Well, this is a surprised.” He scoffed, eyebrows raised. “I want to talk to this one.”

Zas gave a small bow. “Yes, captain. I will bring him right away.” He turned sharply to leave at Page’s dismissing nod.

Page looked back at the PADD, smirking. He remembered this officer. He was the best Page had ever seen, he could freely admit that, but not someone that he would have expected to request to join them.

Barely a few minutes had passed before Zas returned with McCoy, two armed guards following behind. Zas guiding McCoy a tight grip around the doctor’s shoulder. He shoved the doctor forward, McCoy falling to his knees in front of Page’s desk. The Captain regarded McCoy with a superior smile, standing slowly to look down on him. "Doctor McCoy, you are one of the last people I'd have thought would surrender willingly." He paced around the desk, coming to stand in front of McCoy.

Leonard stood up, glaring at the officers and Zas behind him as he brushed himself off. He lifted his head, looking at the captain with a softened frown. “I have a tendency to surprise.”

Page scoffed at the reply, smirking. “So I can see. I'm told you are no longer affiliated with Starfleet?" He gave McCoy a cold look. He hardly believed it, and was suspicious at the doctor quick abandonment of what he’d once stood for.

"Like a rat from a sinking ship." McCoy kept his gaze on Page, not trying to challenge the other man’s authority, but not wanting it to appear he had anything to hide.

Page smirked again, tone taking on a slightly mocking quality. "And you've come here to, what? Pledge your undying loyalty?" He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

McCoy raised a brow, not hesitating to answer, maintaining a confident posture. “You’re very skeptical, I’m sure.”

“Quite. Tell me McCoy, why I shouldn’t just have you executed, or put to work with the other prisoners.” Page demanded, crossing his arms and feigning disinterest. In all reality, it would be interesting to have the doctor working for him, for the Organization. They could use that to their advantage, spreading discord and discouragement among Starfleet. Spread word of how even the greatest of them defected so easily.

"Would be a bit of a waste to place me with the lower subordinates after taking into account of what I know, wouldn't you think, Sir?"

He regarded McCoy silently for a moment. The man in front of him was calm, certain of himself, which was useful if not a bit dangerous. "Yes. But are you of any use to me." McCoy’s expertise and experience were quite the temptation, but trusting him was another thing entirely. A sly smile crossed his features and he glanced as Zas. “Let’s give our new ‘friend’ a tour, see how he likes it here.” Page knew of one way to test the man’s resolve.

"Of course, captain."

Page strode past the small group, leading them down the hall toward the doors to outside. McCoy fell in a step behind him, Zas on his other side, the two guards bringing up the rear and keeping a sharp eye on the doctor. "Do you know what we do here doctor?"

McCoy shook his head at the question. “I only know about ya reputation.”

Page nodded, content to take the man’s word on this. It was likely true, the Organization had worked hard to keep information out of Federation hands. "This planet is a source of deuterium, a secret our organization has kept from the Federation.” He explained as they walked. “Mining and refining the ore is dangerous work, and we needed something to do with our prisoners when we were not questioning them." He walked through the doors, stopping at the railing to look over the compound. There were armed guards spread around, though a larger cluster was located across the opposite side. Prisoners were watched closely as they worked, most of them moving mechanically with glazed looks. Page glanced at McCoy to gauge his reaction.

McCoy stood beside page, looking around at the workforce below with seeming intrigue. “How long has this been going on?”

Page nodded to himself, so far satisfied with the doctor. He turned, heading down a staircase. “Merely a couple months on this planet.” He replied, the statement not entirely true. They’d begun mining a couple months ago, but in reality they’d occupied this planet for nearly six months.

"Impressive that Starfleet ain't heard anything about this."

"The Federation is not as powerful as they believe."

McCoy simply nodded at that, following Page as they crossed the compound, heading toward a heavily guarded section.

"I'm surprised you agree so easily, doctor." Page commented, slowing to a stop as a scuffle caught his attention. He smiled, recognizing the troublemaker, and moved slowly towards the disturbance, stopping some distance away to watch with an amused glance at McCoy. This would tell him what he needed to know.

“Get up fleet!” Hetzi, one of the higher ranking guards, was yelling at a figure on the ground, kicking its side viciously. From the mass of prisoners huddle a short distance away, came a very scruffy Sulu. He was filthy, covered in dirt and blood, and no shortage of injuries. He stepped forward, tone desperate as he addressed Hetzi, glancing worriedly at the one still laying on the ground as he stepped between him and Hetzi.

Hetzi snarled something sounding like a cursed insult in an alien language, reaching forward to grab Sulu’s arm and pull him closer, punching him across the face and sending the shorter man sprawling.

Sulu cursed, pain flaring across his body as he hit the ground. Instinctively he scrambled back, knowing that with Hetzi it never ended there, freezing a moment later as he heard the crackle of electricity.

Laughing, Hetzi shifted forward. “Stupid as always.” He slowed for a beat beside Sulu, chuckling as the Asian all but stopped breathing in anticipation. He continued forward, moving to the one laying on the ground and jabbing the electric prod into his back. The man screamed, voice weak even in pain, thrashing for a long few minutes before going still. Hetzi held the prod there still, only turning it off and stepping back once the prisoner had stopped breathing. He stepped back, turning to stand over Sulu who was still half sitting in the dirt. He paused, however, glancing curiously back as he heard Page speak up.

"You want a place here, McCoy. Now's your chance to prove you're worth." Page’s tone was haughty as he looked at McCoy. He waved an inviting hand to where Hetzi stood over Sulu.

It was all McCoy could do to keep control of his emotions as he saw Sulu. This was the first and only time he’d ever wish he could be Spock instead. The Asian looked like death warmed over, and it was infuriating. He stepped forward without hesitation at Pages gesture, knowing what was expected and hating it all the same. He walked over to Hetzi, putting his hand forward. “May I?”

Sulu didn’t move, confusion evident as he caught sight of the familiar Starfleet uniform. What was McCoy doing here, had he been caught as well? It felt like his mind had become numb as he watched McCoy approach Hetzi, hand outstretched.

Hetzi looked McCoy over, giving the Starfleet uniform a disdainful look before glancing at Page. At the Captain’s nod he turned back to McCoy, giving him the tool. “Go for it, little snit’s been a problem more than usual today.”

Sulu frowned slightly as Hetzi stepped back. "Doc, what...?"

“Thanks." McCoy intoned, taking the thing from Hetzi and going over to Sulu. He lowered himself down to Sulu’s level, placing a hand on the Asian’s cheek. "Shh." He paused for a moment, looking over his face and inwardly evaluating Sulu’s condition. Sulu relaxed slightly under the gentle touch, confused gaze searching the doctor’s face for some clue.

"Mister Sulu... It's been too long." Steeling himself, he abruptly prods Sulu like it's a hypo, gaze stony as he shocks the man.

Sulu screamed at the unexpected pain, jerking as the electricity coursed through him.

Page chuckled, watching them and walking over slowly. “Well, you are full of surprises.” He watched in amusement, listening with a smile to Sulu’s screaming, before he waved McCoy back. “Get him back to work with the others.” He ordered, glancing at Hetzi.

McCoy glared darkly at Sulu, the man breathing heavily and shaking on the ground, before gazing at Hetzi and handing him the tool. He frowned at Hetzi in satisfaction for a moment before rejoining Page. He didn’t look back at the Asian, though he wanted nothing more than to help him.

Hetzi took the tool, nodding at Page and reaching down to drag Sulu to his feet. Sulu watched McCoy return to the group, betrayal and fury burning in him. He couldn’t understand it. The man didn’t so much as hesitate, or even look back. Hetzi jerked his arm, dragging him back to the others as McCoy left with Page.

Page smirked at McCoy, reiterating what he’d said earlier. "Well done, you might fit in here after all."

McCoy nodded, answering tersely. "I ain't here to mess about, captain."

"You understand we have to be sure. Especially when it comes to Starfleet officers. You two served together once if I'm not mistaken." As if he didn’t know. The two of the, and the Vulcan had been instrumental in tarnishing his reputation. Page turned back to the building they’d come from, leading the way across the compound and up the stairs.

"That's correct."

“I trust that won't be a problem, seeing old friends?"

"It won't be a problem at all."

Page nodded at that, pleased. McCoy showed promise.

"I... do have a request, though."

Zas raises eyebrows, Page pausing in front of the doors to the building, glancing over at McCoy with a frown. “A request?”

"I'd wanna claim a bitch."

Page laughed, taken by surprise at the request. It wasn’t something Page indulged in, though he knew many of his guards did. "You can have whatever prisoner you want, just don't let it interfere with your work." He smirked, never would have guessed the unassuming doctor like that kind of thing. "I'm sure some of the guards can point out some of the better ones." Shaking his head and chuckling, he entered the building, waving a nearby guard over. "Get the good doctor here a level 3 security pass. Zas, why don't you find him a place to stay."

"Yes, Sir. May I suggest we destroy that uniform of his?" Zas replied.

"Yes. Immediately. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our new recruit." The thought amused Page, for all that he wanted McCoy on their side.

The guard returned after a few short minutes, handing McCoy the security pass. The doctor took it, studying it for a moment. He barley twitched as Zas ripped the Federation logo off his shirt, shooting it and instantly obliterating it. “That’s what happens to spies.” He sneered, glaring at McCoy in warning.

"This pass will allow you access to most area's of the base, except for the restricted areas." He instructed, giving Zas a short nod of approval. He glanced at McCoy once more, delivering a warning of his own. "Mistakes are not tolerated here.” Trusting Zas and the rest of his guards to follow protocol for new recruits, Page turned and left, heading into his office.

Zas turned to the guard who’d brought the security pass, barking orders. "Get him his uniform! I have work to do." He eyed McCoy suspiciously, resolved to keep an eye on him at all times. He’d instruct the other guards to do so as well, though they should do so on principle.

The guard saluted Zas nervously. “Yes, sir.” He turned to McCoy next, eyeing the Federation uniform with distain. “If you’ll follow me.”

The guard led the way to a laundry room of sorts, gathering up the appropriate uniform for McCoy. “If something doesn’t fit, or needs repaired, bring it here and fill out the request form on that wall.” He explained briefly, sounding extraordinarily bored. He handed the stack of clothes to McCoy hastily, turning and leading the way out and down the hall. “You can set your own passkey for your room. It’s on default for now, simply one through zero. You’ll want to change it soon.” He stated, as they came to a stop outside a door.

McCoy nodded along during the tour, not saying much, or anything at all really. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of his objective and Sulu. It was going to be a **tough** one.

The guard paused for a moment, watching McCoy. “Any questions?” He asked gruffly, wondering if the man had heard a word he’d said.

At that McCoy snapped out of it, looking the man in the eye. “Am I authorized to roam areas at any given time?”

“You can come and go in the barracks here any time.” The guard explained. All recruits were under orders to watch newbies, and this McCoy would be under even more scrutiny considering he was ex-Federation. Here in the barracks there would always be someone around to watch him. “Outside of this building you’ll have an escort. You are not permitted into sensitive or restricted areas. Someone will be by later with your orders.”

“As expected.” McCoy stated, nodding his understanding.

The guard nodded once and turned to leave.

McCoy held back a sigh. This really was going to be one doozy of a mission. He entered his room, changing to code, though he knew it likely meant little to do so. He hardly expected any _real_ privacy in this place. He changed before heading off to take his shift in their medbay, though it took him a while to find it. Few of them seemed to be in any mood to be helpful with directions.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy had been there for a little over a month, slowly gaining some bits of trust from Page and a few of the other ranking members of the base’s officers. Surviving here wasn’t nearly as difficult as he’d imaged it would be. Keeping his sanity on the otherhand… That was something else.

His duties in medbay were much like he was used to, minus the exceptional tools to work with. Not that he generally had much use for more advanced medical equipment. Most of the injuries and illnesses he treated were minor. Any of the major injuries were usually incurred by the captives, and were not exactly given priority. It grated at his instincts as a doctor, but he had a part to play.

He'd seen Sulu around every now and then, catching a glimpse here and there. God only knew what the man thought of him at this point. But he hadn’t had any chance to make contact. So here he was, standing with his hands behind his back, observing the compound. He had a glower affixed to his face, something that had become a more or less permanent expression since he’d begun this madness.

Bones wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there, though on some level he knew it couldn’t have been _too_ long as his escort hadn’t complained, when Page showed up. The man was holding a data PADD in his hand as he walked over.

“Doctor McCoy.” Page said, glancing over to make sure the escort assigned to the doctor was doing his job.

“Captain?” McCoy inquired, turning and walking over to Page. It wouldn’t do to make the man approach him. It was dangerous to insult Page’s pride, and he wasn’t going to risk it this far into the game.

“Reports on your work here have been full of nothing but good news.” Page stated, a slight pleased smirk on his lips. “How have you enjoyed your first month here?” Page turned his gaze to look over the compound below them.

McCoy nodded, walking beside Page as the man moved over to the railing that Bones had previously been standing by. “I can’t complain.” A very true, very _literal_ statement.

Page chuckled. “Never let it be said The Organization doesn’t reward good service.” Page didn’t trust McCoy completely, he doubted he ever would, but the man _had_ performed his work diligently, and displayed no behavior that would suggest he held any fondness for the Federation. He handed the PADD to McCoy along with a new security clearance card. “You’ll find a few more freedoms, with limits of course.”

McCoy accepted both items, observing Page carefully. “Thank you, Sir.”

Page nodded once, turning to leave. Now that he’d checked up on the good doctor, he had other business to take care of. Soon the guard would leave McCoy on his own, and perhaps then Page would find out if the man was hiding anything.

The guard assigned to McCoy relaxed visibly after Page left. He was exceptionally glad to hear of the ex-fed’s new clearance, though he didn’t really dare leave the guy alone right now. Who knew if that clearance applied to freedom moving around out here or not. And he wasn’t gonna get in trouble for that, no matter how much more _fun_ things he’d prefer to be off doing.

McCoy skimmed over the new orders, eyebrow lifting in surprise. So he would be allowed out on his own now, wasn’t that just a delight. And he’d get one of them tazer things. Maybe he wasn’t doing such a crap job after all. He wandered over to where his guard was leaning against the railing, watching the workers. The Federation prisoners were out now.

“Who d’ya recommend?” He asked, glancing at the guard next to him.

“…what?” the guard asked, blinking in confusion. McCoy’d never really spoken to him before, never spoken to any of his escorts before, and he had not been paying the least bit of attention.

McCoy frown, easily adopting an air of impatience. He crossed his arms, giving the man a look, before turning his attention back to the workers in the yard.

The guard followed his gaze, obviously putting two and two together as a smirk slowly spread across his face. “Ah. Well, that depends.” He joked. Perhaps there was more to this McCoy guy than he’d thought. “You want someone fun, or just a easy time?”

“Fun.” McCoy stated, eyes never leaving the yard. He needed to keep his response in check, and looking at this guy would not make that easy. A good decision as not a second later the guard chuckled.

“Pick on of the ‘fleets then. Hetzi says they’re the most entertaining.” The guard shrugged, huffing a little. “Not many chicks there though.”

“Hmmm…” McCoy kept his tone bland, uninterested. The way the man spoke was disgusting. The entire topic was repulsive, but he’d become so used to it by now it wasn’t difficult to disguise how he felt. He was silent for a moment, catching sight of Sulu. The man looked like hell, even more so than last time if that was possible. “What about that one?” He commented, leaning closer to the guard.

The man followed his gaze to Sulu, scoffing and giving McCoy a look. “Him?” He shook his head a little, but replied anyway. “Hetzi likes him I guess. You want fun, that’s certainly the way to go.”

McCoy scoffed as well, giving himself a moment to get his concern under control. “Hetzi got to him before me?” He hoped that wasn’t true. He really hoped it wasn’t.

The guard shrugged, unconcerned and losing interest. “He’s been here for months.” The guard huffed, it wasn’t like he kept tabs on the fleets that got dragged in. “If you’re that worried about it, look for one of the newer ones.”

McCoy left it at that, turning and heading back inside. He needed to go collect on his new clearance, he could do that on the way down to the yard. He glanced over at the guard following him, then turned his attention to the data PADD. He scrolled through it momentarily, pulling up the relevant order. “Here, looks like you’re free for the rest of the day.” He commented, showing the man the order. That should at least get one flea off his tail.

The guard read it quickly, giving a little grunt. “Nice.” He paused before heading off. “You can get your equipment in the supply room, right before you go out to the compound.” He gave McCoy a knowing little grin before leaving.

McCoy’s lips thinned, though he kept any comments or sighs to himself. Disgusting. He collected the prod on his way out to the compound.

It wasn’t too difficult to find Sulu once he arrived, it only took the doctor a couple minutes pacing around. As soon as he caught sight of him, he made his way over. The other prisoners all made way for him, skirting out of his way quickly.

Sulu notice McCoy’s presence almost immediately, and subsequently tried to stay out of sight. He had seen the man around more than once over the last month, each time was like a blow for all they’d not had any more interactions. But he’d seen McCoy speaking with Page, the guy in charge of this operation. The man who’d once taken control over the Enterprise. And Bones was _working_ for him. Sure, he’d been in this hellish place for a few months, at least he thought that was how long he’d been here, but surely things couldn’t have gone so sideways _McCoy_ had switched sides.

Hikaru hadn’t gotten over that first encounter and was, quite frankly, perfectly content to only see McCoy from afar. He had plenty of his own troubles to deal with down here without trying to puzzle out what the man was doing up with the officers and higher ups. Unfortunately, it seemed McCoy wasn’t so content with that little arrangement considering he was headed right for Sulu.

Sulu settled on ignoring the steadily approach man, attempting to focus on the work he’d been assigned. He drew enough attention, he didn’t need this. A short glance told him that, sure enough, there were a couple guards who’d noticed who McCoy was headed for, and were chuckling in anticipation. Damn it.

McCoy came to a stop behind Sulu, leaning forward and breathing on Sulu’s neck, saying nothing. He knew he was being watched, knew what was expected. He’d seen it often enough when new prisoners were brought it.

Sulu flinched a little, tensing though he didn’t move. He had nowhere to go anyway, McCoy was right behind him. “…you mind. I’m busy.” He spat out, teeth gritted. He would love to say that it was simply anger, and only anger, but he was nervous as hell.

McCoy smirked at that, leaning just a little closer to whisper. “Is that what you say to those you ain’t seen in a while?” He wrapped a firm arm around the Asian, gripping him tightly.

Sulu froze, barely breathing as his hear raced. “It’s what I say to traitors.” He snapped, the words coming out with little thought, his voice somewhat shaky. On instinct, he tried to pull away.

McCoy kept him close, laughing a little. “They’ve broken you, Mister Sulu.”

“Better than what you’ve become.” Sulu hissed out, full of venom. He was frustrated. So scared that McCoy was right, and he hated it. Hated McCoy for saying it, for being here.

“I ought to hit you for that… maybe I will.” Without warning, McCoy jerked Sulu to the side, shoving him to the ground.

Sulu hit the ground, pushing himself up onto his knees and turning to face McCoy. He glared at him, unable and uncaring to hide the hatred. “Fuck you.”

McCoy grimaced, stepping forward and backhanding the man.

Sulu fell back some, but scrambled up an instant later, lunging at McCoy. It was a stupid move, he wasn’t even close to being in a good enough condition physically for a fight. But he was fed up, and blinded by anger.

McCoy dodged Sulu easily enough, grabbing him roughly by the shirt and punching him across the jaw. Sulu fell to his knees again, breathing hard. He spat out blood, turning to glare up at McCoy.

“Come on.” The guard McCoy’d spoken to before shouted out, laughing. “You gonna let that go?”

At that, McCoy straightened, pulling out the prod he’d collected before this. He turned it on, circling closer to Sulu. The pilot flinched, looking away. “Your pulse is too low, scum.” McCoy spat, shocking him.

McCoy held the tool against Sulu for a moment as the man screamed, then stopped. He paused, staring at Sulu, then lowered himself to the ground. McCoy reached out, wiping a bit of blood that dripped from Sulu’s mouth.

Sulu lay still, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t move as McCoy wiped the blood away, didn’t speak. He could only look at McCoy in fear, before averting his gaze. The man was no different than any of the other officers here. He’d proven that.

The guard walked closer, still chuckling. “Told ya he was fun. Take him, if you want. He can make up the work later.”

McCoy nodded at the guard, reaching over and grabbing a fistful of Sulu’d shirt, dragging him up and on his feet. He knew the man would be able to walk, even if he wouldn’t be steady on his feet after the electricity. “He’s gonna be my bitch.” He smirked. “We’ll make Ben proud, _won’t_ we?”

Sulu struggled standing, shrinking in on himself at the mention on Ben. “Bastard…” He muttered, glaring at the dirt beneath his feet. Damn McCoy for this. Sulu was actually appreciating the fact they didn’t get fed often, otherwise he’d have thrown up just thinking of this…

McCoy smirked at the guard. “If the captain needs me, tell him I’ll be in my room.”

The guard nodded, waving a hand and twiddling his fingers. “You two have _fun_.”

McCoy scoffed, roughly dragging Sulu along beside him. The walked in silence across the compound, Bones speaking once they started getting closer to the barracks. “Hetzi didn’t get to ya first, did he?”

Hikaru knew he was in no position to fight, but that didn’t mean he was going to cooperate. He shot McCoy a glare at the question. “The fuck do you care if he did.” He snapped. Perhaps he should have been more careful how he responded, though it was too late now. But maybe he could bluff his way out of this?

McCoy didn’t respond right away. Instead he kept the same demeanor, looking around as they entered the building. There were a few guards around, though no one really paid any attention to them. “I don’t.” He finally replied, not looking at Sulu. Bones wasn’t sure how to take Sulu’s statement. It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a denial either.

He stopped short rounding a corner, jerking Sulu to a halt beside him. Zas stood in front of them, having come to a stop as well. He raised a brow, turning his gaze onto McCoy. “Am I interrupting something, doctor?”

McCoy shook his head. “Not unless you wanna join me.”

Sulu went absolutely still at that suggestion, glaring at the floor.

Zas looked at Sulu and pulled a face of disgust. “I’d rather not.”

Sulu glanced up at McCoy, glowering. The bastard. If Sulu hadn’t had an idea of what the man was planning, he certainly did now. And he was trying to get him mixed up with Zas? That would cut his lifespan by a lot. If nothing else, all the prisoners knew to stay away from those so high ranked.

McCoy didn’t make any indication of moving anytime soon, simply standing there waiting for orders. Zas looked him over. “I heard the captain visited you. Congratulations.” The words were spoken evenly, holding no goodwill at all. A moment later Zas reached over, nails scratching the doctor’s cheek.

McCoy’s eyebrows twitched at the sudden stinging pain, though he made no other indication. He just stood still.

“Now you’re one of us. You’ve come _so_ far.” He chuckled darkly.

Sulu watched the exchange warily. Something was going on here, that was certain. And whatever it was, Sulu wanted no part in. Who knows, maybe the higher up officers had a little bitch system like the prisoners and guards had going on. He didn’t know, and didn’t expect he’d ever find out.

Zas, much to Sulu’s relief, paid the Asian no mind. “We’ll have to meet later, McCoy. If you’re still… able that is.” With that final comment, Zas turned and walked away.

McCoy’s remained where his was, gaze lingering on Zas’ retreating back. When the other man was gone from view, McCoy tugged Sulu along, continuing to his room. He knew it was likely bugged, though he was positive there were no camera’s.

Sulu dragged his feet to the best of his ability, not wanting to reach their destination. “Boyfriend trouble?” He snipped, the sarcastic commentary the only thing keeping him from truly panicking.

McCoy scoffed, answering absentmindedly. He was busy planning things out in his head. “You’re not the only one around here who likes my hugs.” He wasn’t sure whether he should be concerned Sulu said nothing to that, but he didn’t spare much thought for it. Instead, he punched the code for his room in as they arrived, shoving Sulu through the door and stepping in after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sulu stumbled into the room, not expecting McCoy to have pushed him in. He turned to face him, stepping back tensely.

“On the bed. Now.” McCoy ordered, door shutting behind him.

“No.”

“No?” McCoy scoffed. “Aren’t you afraid?”

If Sulu were being honest, even if just with himself, then the answer would be yes. He was afraid, terrified even. He wouldn’t in his worst nightmare have thought this situation would _ever_ be a reality. But he wasn’t going to admit that. “You want it easy?” Go fuck yourself.” He was shaking, but ready for a fight. He wasn’t going to just roll over for this.

McCoy frowned. Should have known the pilot would cause him no end of grief. He strode forward, herding the other closer to the bed before pushing him down on it, pinning Sulu with his weight. He leaned forward, whispering in Sulu’s ear. “They can hear us, ya know.”

Sulu froze under him, flinching away from the feeling of McCoy’s breath in his ear. His brow furrowed, the words making no sense. “That supposed to make it _fun_ for you?” He spat out, tone incredulous.

McCoy ignored that comment, lowering his voice even more. “…I have a message for you.”

Sulu kept silent, mostly trying to keep from hyperventilation. He was having trouble thinking straight and it was far more difficult to keep from panicking than it should have been.

McCoy spoke barely loud enough to be heard, close as he was to Sulu, barely mouthing the words in his ear. “Ben still has hope.”

Sulu hesitated, confused. “…Ben?” He wasn’t sure what to think of that, if he should get his hopes up. But he didn’t trust McCoy, certainly not now, not in the position he was in. He yelped as McCoy pinched him roughly, beginning to struggle again, cursing.

“No. I’m better than Ben.” McCoy snapped out loudly, inwardly rolling his eyes. Could the pilot not cooperate for once in his life? It was a bit of a challenge to keep Sulu still, but he managed, leaning forward once more and whispering very lowly. “Quit it! I’m trying to save you.”

Sulu stilled at that, eyeing McCoy suspiciously. He kept silent, not really sure what to say to that. If this was some new game the officers were playing, he didn’t want to walk right into it. But this was McCoy, so maybe…

Bones pulled back, though he was still hovering over Sulu, holding the asian’s gaze with a deep sincere look. He needed Hikaru to understand, believe him on this. His face softened a little, expression full of guilt, shame, and fatigue. This whole assignment was taking its toll on him.

Sulu blinked, staring up at McCoy for a moment. He forced himself to relax, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe the doctor. He half hoped McCoy would let him up, though he knew that was unlikely. He couldn’t stop viewing McCoy like the other officers here. Being trapped in his quarters wasn’t helping that.

McCoy nodded slightly at Sulu’s more relaxed stance, though he could tell the man was still distrustful. He kicked against the bed for the sake of noise, hoping Sulu would be smart enough to play along, and leaned forward again. “Listen. You wanna see your daughter again, yeah? You gotta cooperate with me here. I dunno how much longer I can handle this.” He whispered, tone low and strained.

Sulu considered it for a moment, still mistrustful, but willing to play along to see what the game was if nothing else. “Alright…” he whispered back, just as quietly.

McCoy frowned, letting out a quiet, sad sigh. “I’m gonna keep hurting you, though.” He warned. He needed to keep up appearances, but at least this way it would be him, not anyone else, that Sulu would have to deal with.

Sulu’s jaw tensed, though he nodded jerkily. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected any different. He still wasn’t certain this wasn’t some sick game. He shifted, jerking against McCoy’s hold as the man tightened his grip. The movement knocked over the nightstand, Sulu cursing loudly at the resulting crash. He hissed out lowly, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. “Just.. get _this_ over with?” He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand this, though he wasn’t even sure what he meant by that request himself.

McCoy looked at Sulu ridiculously, gritting his teeth. “You’ve got to be kiddin’ me! Not _this_.” He whispered heatedly. The man couldn’t actually think that…

“Then _get off_.” Sulu hissed, eyes narrowing as he glared up at McCoy, half expecting some sort of retaliation for that demand.

McCoy growled, irritated. “You need to be in on this act. If I get caught I’m a goner, and you’ll be living here for the rest of your miserable life.” He warned, leaning in and biting at Sulu’s collar bone.

Sulu yelped, shoving at McCoy slightly. He wasn’t being gently, and it hurt. “Alright!” He barked out, laying limp in surrender. He paused, trying to get himself under control. “What do you want me to do?” He whispered finally, gaze fixed on a wall, unable to meet McCoy’s eyes.

“Act as if what I told you had _never_ happened.” McCoy ordered, looking down on Sulu. He was on his hands and knees above the other man, the blood from the scratch on his cheek dripping a few drops onto the pilot. He waited for Sulu to nod an affirmative before he shifted off of him.

Sulu sat up, eyeing McCoy. That wasn’t exactly a difficult request. This seemed more like some weird kind of dream than anything else. Or nightmare more like. He reached up to wipe McCoy’s blood off himself, glancing at the scratches on Bones’ face. “Careful of Zas…” he muttered lowly, realizing a moment later that McCoy likely knew that already.

McCoy nodded at the advice, reaching over to tug at Sulu’s clothes, attempting to make him look scruffy.

Sulu pulled away from the doctor, not wanting him touching him, no matter what side he said he was on. Instead, he ruffled his own clothes, he was sure he had a better idea than Leonard what he was expected to look like after an _encounter_ like this.

McCoy let Sulu pull away, waiting for him to finish before grabbing his shoulder again, leaning forward to whisper one more time. “It’s good to see you again.”

Sulu hesitated before leaning into McCoy for a moment, allowing himself a moment of weakness. Just one moment to pretend they were still friends, that this was the McCoy he remembered. It had been so long. He backed off after a moment, straightening though he kept his gaze lowered. “Can I go now?” He asked, not even having to try and fake the nervous shaky tremor in his voice. He simply didn’t try and disguise it this time.

“I decide when you go!” McCoy barked out, steeling himself and striding forward. He took hold of Sulu, dragging him out of his quarters and back toward the compound.

Sulu barely twitched, feeling decidedly numb as McCoy pulled him along. It was so hard, believing McCoy, and Sulu wasn’t even positive he really did. But he had nothing else to go on. Months in this place had sapped all the hope he’d had of being found. Now here was McCoy, promising him help and hurt all at once. It was… confusing, to say the least.

Almost before he knew it, they were back at the compound, a few prisoners pausing in their work and watching. McCoy released Sulu, pushing him away and gesturing for him to go back to work. “Not bad today, Sulu.” He commented snidely, turning and walking away without a backward glance.

One of the workers looked up, watching Sulu as he rejoined their group. He glanced around, knowing it would be trouble if they were caught talking, but worried for the Asian all the same. “You okay, Sulu?”

Sulu didn’t respond right away, barely registering the question. He took a short breath, shaking his head a little. Okay? Were any of them okay? He didn’t know this man’s name, only knew he was part of Starfleet. All the prisoners in this section had been. Hikaru didn’t know if this guy knew who McCoy was, or rather, who he had been. Not that it mattered, he thought. It wouldn’t make a difference either way.

The workers face dropped. “I’m so sorry.” He said sympathetically. Sulu spared him a glance at that. “Jus’ drop it.” He said, not wanting the man’s pity. He didn’t think he could deal with that. One of the other workers, a bit older, watched them nervously.

“I wish we could get out of here.” A blue skinned female piped up. The first worker snorted at that, finding her hope painfully amusing. The older man was sweating now, worried.

“You’re just _now_ wishing that?” Sulu huffed out sarcastically, irritated. He was in no mood to converse, he hadn’t even gotten his head wrapped around what had just taken place with Bones.

“It’s impossible, though.” The woman continued, speaking as if it were something she was considering planning. “We could never fight back.”

Of course they couldn’t fight, Sulu though, not only did they have numbers, strength, and weapons, but they were kept under tight guard, often dragged off for _reasons_ without warning, and something about being here just messed with all the prisoner’s heads.

The first worker scoffed, leaning slightly on his tool. “Yes, No luck with getting one of them on our side. That would be the only way.” He rolled his eyes, turning to go back to work. The man froze as his eyes landing on Hetzi.

Hetzi was smirking cheerfully at the group, holding his prod and thumping it absently in one palm. “This doesn’t look like work. Too much free time?” He commented, tone full of cruel amusement.

Sulu cursed internally, heart dropping even further. Hetzi was the very _last_ person he wanted to deal with right now. Maybe, if he got lucky, Hetzi would have heard of McCoy’s newest “claim” and he’d get off easy.

The two other male workers, hurriedly went back to work, desperate to prove themselves productive and busy. Hetzi, however, had eyes only for the blue skinned prisoner. He sauntered over, sending a leering glance at Sulu as he moved.

Hikaru shifted away slightly, moving some of the chunks of mineral laying around as an excuse to get further away from Hetzi. He was relieved that Hetzi wasn’t eyeing him for once, though he felt ashamed of that. He glanced over at the female who stood frozen and Hetzi advanced.

“If the three of you have so much free time, one of you should come _entertain_ me.” Hetzi chuckled darkly. The girl stood there for a moment, shaking stiffly before coming to her senses and moving to work again. Hetzi chuckled again, trailing the inactivated prod across the girl’s shoulder, circling around to watch Sulu. “No volunteers?”

Hikaru glared at Hetzi, though he didn’t rise to the bait. Hetzi snorted, sauntering over to Sulu. “You haven’t been around today. I’ve missed seeing you.” He sneered at Sulu, crowding too close. “Care to explain your absence?”

Sulu didn’t answer, instead ignoring the larger officer and moving to shift more mineral. He really hated Hetzi. One of the other workers was watching the exchange, worried for Sulu.

Hetzi hissed lowly, moving to block Sulu’s path and towering over him, glaring. Hikaru stopped, hesitating before speaking reluctantly. “…McCoy…” He trailed off, not looking at anyone.

Hetzi let out a short huff of laughter, shoving Sulu to the ground, grinning down on the man. “Figures. Anything to take a break, huh. Lazy little bitch.” He sneered at Sulu again, turning and leaving him in the dirt.

Hetzi wasn’t exactly territorial over the little ‘fleet, but he’d been playing with him for a while now, and was curious about McCoy. So he headed toward the medbay, not in any hurry. He found the doctor filing reports and sidled up to lean on a nearby counter. He waited, smirk in place, for McCoy to look up and acknowledge him.

Eventually McCoy did look up, sparing a glance for Hetzi, normal expression in place. He raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

“Heard you had a little fun? That all you got from him?” He asked, gesturing at the scratches on McCoy’s cheek.

“Yeah, but it ain’t from him.”

Hetzi laughed, but wasn’t too surprised. “How’d you manage that? Little snit’s a handful.” Handful yes, physically violent, no. Hetzi had taught him that at least. He reached over, picking up some sort of medical tool, twirling it in his hand absently.

McCoy raised an eyebrow, watching. “I can be very persuasive, I guess.”

Hetzi snorted, shaking his head in amusement at that. Doctor guy here had some cheek, that was fun. “Yeah, right. You ever get in a mood for something more… interesting, there’s a sort of tool shed out back of the compound. I got some interesting things in there.” He shrugged with a small smirk, tossing the medical device down. “I don’t mind sharing.”

McCoy smirked in response. “ _Interesting_ things? Care to elaborate?”

Hetzi chuckled. “If you want to play with your boy. Or just watch him bleed. I can give you some good pointers on that one, if you want.” He turned to leave, waving a hand as he headed out. “Just a friendly piece of advice doc.” Hetzi chuckled to himself as he headed to the compound. He could get to like the new doctor. For now though, there was that sassy little blue girl that needed some manners.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly over a week since Sulu had last spoken with McCoy. He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for that or not. McCoy’s little ‘claim’ didn’t extend to Hetzi’s tormenting him however, which meant he was bleeding and bruised again today, having somehow managed to annoy Hetzi simply by breathing.

For his part, McCoy had been having an eventful week. Hetzi had decided they were friends, and was not sparing on his comments and helpful hints. He’d gotten a crash course in any and all of the various tools Hetzi like playing with on the prisoners, as well as a tour of the shed he’d mentioned.

The shed was something that he could use though, and Sulu was a good excuse to get in there without raising suspicion. He finished with his shift, filing the last of the reports before making his way out to the compound. He watched for a while, waiting, then made his way over to Sulu.

Hikaru stopped working, watching McCoy approach warily. He backed up a step, the worry and fear he felt not exactly an act put on for the watching guards. It was never good when one of the officers decided to get in the middle of the prisoners, and Sulu had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well for him.

McCoy stepped forward, head held high as he met Sulu’s defiant gaze. “Get down on the ground.” He barked out the order, glaring at the other man.

Sulu hesitated, half shaking his head before freezing. It was a stupid move, he realize that an instant later, but he couldn’t bring himself to kneel in front of McCoy. Not out here in the middle of the yard, not knowing what some of the other guards liked.

Dammit, Sulu! McCoy cursed internally, putting on a scowl and striding forward. He kicked the pilot to his knees, hitting him across the back. McCoy grabbed Sulu’s collar before he could fall forward, punching him and sending him sprawling in the dirt.

McCoy circled Sulu once, delivering a kick or two while glaring down at him. He watched Sulu curl up under the blows, an attempt to protect his head.

“ _Beg._ ” McCoy sneered, crouching down beside Sulu. “Beg for me.”

Sulu looked up at McCoy, shifted back a bit, though he wasn’t really up for moving far. Beg? He… couldn’t be serious… There were some chuckles from the waiting guards, and Sulu gritted his teeth. He hesitated for as long as he could, hating himself for this so much, but in the end he didn’t have a choice.

“…please.”

“ **AND** my name.” McCoy added, lip turning up in a dark smile.

Hikaru looked away at that, letting out a frustrated sigh. “..please..Mc…” He stumbled over the words, voice low and filled with self-loathing. “McCoy.”

McCoy reached out and stroked Sulu’s cheek, tracing one finger over the Asian’s ear. He smirked at the visible effort it took Sulu to stay still. “That’s right, boy.” He commented, standing up straight. He paused for a moment, frowning. He blinked, trying to ground himself. “C’mon.” He reached down and hauled Sulu to his feet unceremoniously.

Sulu stood on shaky feet, glancing quickly around. The guards were losing interest it seemed, and the other prisoners were very specifically not looking at them. Hikaru couldn’t blame them. Hesitantly, he followed McCoy, not that he really had a choice anyway. His stomach dropped, step faltering once, as he noticed where they were headed.

Bones led the way to the shed Hetzi had been so informative about, glancing back at Sulu as he walked. “Lower yourself more. You _know_ the rules of hierarchy.” He chided, turning his eyes forward again.

“Yeah…” Sulu glanced up at McCoy briefly, then trained his eyes on the ground. Times like these… it was really hard to remember that McCoy was supposed to be on his side. He knew Bones had to put on an act; it wouldn’t benefit anyone if they were both prisoners, and he didn’t wish his circumstances on anyone, but… at the same time… It was so difficult to keep up with this.

McCoy opened the door to the little shack, pushing Sulu in before entering himself, closing the door behind them. On instinct, Sulu backed up against a wall, eyeing McCoy nervously. “Sorry…”

“Shut it.” McCoy snapped, cutting Sulu off. “We’re safe here.”

His attempt at reassurance was gruff, but Sulu relaxed anyway. He had a point, they weren’t going to be watched in here. The place was small and dimly lit, Hetzi’s favorite torture devices hanging on the walls. It wasn’t the first time Sulu’d been in there, and it gave him the creeps to have McCoy standing in front of him in the place.

“What are we doing in here?” Sulu inquired, still nervous and twitchy, but genuinely asking. He didn’t think it was for the purpose the place had been designed for, but beyond that he hadn’t a clue.

McCoy lifted a hand to his ear, for all the world acting as if he hadn’t heard Sulu. He frowned to himself. “They ought to be transmitting a signal any time now.” There was a crackle a few moments later, McCoy raising his eyebrows at the static.

“Come in… this is Delta 3, do you read us?” McCoy frowned as a burst of static sounded, interrupting the transmission, clearing up almost immediately. “Doctor McCoy, this is Jeremy, do you read me?”

“Yeah, I gotcha.” McCoy responded, reaching over and pulling Sulu close so that he’d be able to hear as well.

“Good to hear you’re still alive down there. What’s your status?”

“Their resources have significantly increased. The captives oppressed like a handful of helpless lambs and I remain in good standing.” McCoy reported, glancing down at Sulu before he added. “Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu is with me.”

“Have you gathered any information about their organization, leaders and plans?”

“…still workin’ on that Jeremy.” McCoy responded, frowning. It was nice to know the higher ups had their priorities straight, he though sarcastically. “I need ya to let his family know that Sulu is alive. He’s here with me, okay?!” McCoy repeated again, tone a bit more demanding this time.

There was silence for a moment before Jeremy responded. “We’ll take care of that, and get the both of you out as soon as possible. Can you safely remain there to continue the mission?”

McCoy scoffed at that, even Sulu next to him rolled his eyes. “As of now.” Bones confirmed, absently reaching up to feel the healing scratch wound on his cheek. There was a crackle of static again, breaking McCoy from his thoughts, and he frowned.

“See if you can gather more information on the leaders of the organization.” Jeremy ordered. “Will you be able to contact us again securely?”

“Yeah.” McCoy snapped, irritated and beyond tired. “Look here, _bud_. I’m a doctor, not an agent! It ain’t easy, y’know.” He was meant to be healing people, not down here causing harm and working against the Federation.

“I know that doctor, but you were the only one with the…” There was a sigh and a long pause. “You’ll need to try and gain security clearance 1-red. That should allow you into the main control room.” Jeremy advised, static beginning to overrun his words. “***drop the frequenc*** so we can**trans*** when the time comes.”

McCoy frowned, tapping at the comm, trying to understand what Jeremy was saying. He huffed as the comm when silent, glancing down at Sulu and shaking his head. “Typical.”

Sulu stepped back, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “S’ nice to have a well thought out plan.” He quipped sarcastically.

“ _Yeah_ … woulda been better having Jeff fight for our cause, instead.” McCoy joked humorlessly, though the reminder of their one time lawyer got a short chuckle out of Sulu.

They stood there in silence for a moment, McCoy looking around disapprovingly. Sulu hesitated, noticing the doctor’s gaze. “You’re gonna have to…” He stopped, not really believe he was actually saying this, but… Someone would comment, likely whoever it was that had recommended McCoy bring him here. He took a steadying breath, gesturing around. “They’re going to expect… when we walk outta here.” He frowned, not able to bring himself to describe just what exactly was expected. McCoy would know, he had to have seen it before.

McCoy turned to face Sulu, raising a brow as he studied the other for a moment. “Yeah.”

Sulu shifted, unable to stop the little bit of fear that crept into his stomach. He swallowed thickly, trying to cover the nervousness. “Least it’s you…” He met McCoy’s studying gaze for a moment, but had to look away.

McCoy sighed heavily, heart sinking. “…Right.”

Sulu twitched a little as McCoy shifted his weight. He was… not looking forward to this. “I’ll be fine.” He tried, not sure if he was trying to calm himself or reassure McCoy. “We’ll get outta here, yeah?”

McCoy ground his teeth, silent for a long moment. He reached forward, pulling Sulu close and holding him tightly. “Yeah…” He sure as hell hoped they would. He didn’t know how much longer he could continue this. It had been too easy, earlier in the compound’s yard. “… A doctor’s job is to look after his patient, after all.”

Sulu laughed shakily at that, glad for even just a small bit of comfort, short lived though he knew it would be. It was ridiculous to him, how much just this one gentle moment meant to him. To soon, he backed up. They would need to get on with it, before someone came by.

“I’m gonna knock ya out. Make it easier… for the both of us.” McCoy warned, taking out the prod.

“Thanks.” Sulu said, trying to put a bit of his usually sarcastic humor in the word. Going by McCoy’s expression, it didn’t work. He knew it would still hurt like hell afterward, but he wasn’t going to remind McCoy of that. He didn’t want to burden the man’s conscious any more than he already had.

“Remember what Spock ate, that day before he went nuts?”

Sulu stared at McCoy blankly, confusion taking over any apprehension or fear. “Spock did what?”

McCoy quirked a little smile, glad his sudden change of topic had the desired effect. “…Never feed a Vulcan chocolate, Mister Sulu.” Without further warning, McCoy shocked him. It didn’t take long for Sulu to fall unconscious in his already weakened state. Still, it was difficult to listen to his pained yell, even for a short period of time.

Bones put the tool away, moving closer to kneel next to Sulu, inspecting his body for any serious damage and checking his pulse. Fast, but strong enough given the circumstances. He sighed, steeling himself before he got to it. He was careful not to injure the man more than necessary, but he needed to leave enough evidence, visually at least, so that he would not draw any suspicion.

He straightened once he was done, resolutely not looking at the blood on his hands. Content that this would be enough, he picked up the Asian, carrying him out. He caught sight of Hetzi as he drug Sulu to where he’d found him dumping the pilot to the floor. He glared at Sulu shortly, inwardly hating himself for doing this, before walking over to Hetzi.

“Hey.” McCoy greeted him gruffly.

Hetzi chuckled, leaning against a piece of machinery. “Hey yourself. I see you and the fleet there had some fun. Good, huh?” He smirked, tossing his head at the little shed.

McCoy scoffed, glancing at Hetzi. “you’ll have to teach me your tricks some time.” He stood there for a few moments, watching as a couple of the other workers nervously picked Sulu up, bringing him back to consciousness and getting him on his feet. Once Sulu was walking and heading back to his assigned work, McCoy patted Hetzi on the back and turned to leave, scowling to himself.

Now what? He was stuck here, orders to retrieve more information and get a higher clearance, but just how the hell was he supposed to manage that?


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later and McCoy still hadn’t figured out an answer. He’d carried on, business as usual, though unfortunately Zas had taken an interest in him. He’d managed to keep himself under the radar, but he wasn’t sure how long he could dodge the man’s interest before arousing suspicion.

Today though, he had yet another mystery to puzzle over. Something was going on, though most of the officers were keeping a tight lid on it. And the chief medic had not been seen all day, which caused a bit of a stir. McCoy completed his shift in medbay, heading to quarters to change and go see if he could dig up any information.

Bones lifted a brow as he approached the barracks, hearing an authoritative voice barking orders. Sure enough there was Page, snapping at a trio of guards, looking extremely irate. “I don’t care who’s off duty or whose job it is, get this straightened out!” Page snarled, waving a hand and sending the three scurrying away.

McCoy stopped, observing the commotion from a short distance away. Page was scowling at the other men nearby as they too hurried to comply with his orders. Page turned to leave, pausing as he caught sight of McCoy. “Doctor.” He stated, motioning for Bones to follow. Page had intended to find McCoy, so he was pleased enough to see him now. “How are things in Medbay?”

McCoy nodded, following along with Page. Just being in the presence of this man sickened him, but he knew better than to show it. Instead he folded his hands politely behind his back, lowering his head a bit as he responded. “Looking good, Captain. All is in order as you want it to be.” McCoy’d had to pick up some of the slack, or most of the slack, left by the chief medic’s absence. He had a feeling he would be finding out the reason for that soon.

“Good. You just became Medic in charge.” Page informed him shortly. The man glowered at anyone in his path as he walked, mood extraordinarily sour. “The idiot running the show just gave half my men some sort of virus.” Page stopped, turning his glare on McCoy. “Deal with this virus. If you can’t cure em in the next three hours, _get rid of them_. Do you understand.”

“Thanks, captain.” McCoy nodded, surprised. That solved one of his problems, though it looked like it piled on even more. “And yes, boss. I’ll handle it. Where’d the virus originate?” He inquired.

“It’s your job to find that out.” Page snapped. “Just deal with it. The General is going to be here in four hours, this mess needs to be cleaned up by then.”

McCoy frowned, but wisely didn’t comment on the rebuke. “Where are those who are infected?”

“Quarantined in the east wing of the compound.”

“It’ll be a shame to miss the meeting.” McCoy commented. Not to mention it would probably give him the information that Jeremy was pushing for.

Page shook his head. “Do your job and you won’t have to. Now move.” He ordered with a final glare, turning away from McCoy to open his communicator. “Zas! Do you have the men selected for the Generals guard yet?” He barked into the comm, pausing briefly to toss McCoy a new security card and one final order. “Get it done.” With that he left, heading to continue preparations.

McCoy paused for a moment, flipping the new security clearance card in his palm. He turned to head toward where the infected were, quickening his pace as thoughts of this virus ran through his mind. Page didn’t know where it was from, or what it was. He’d have indicated if he had, considering it was his men that were at risk.

As he passed the compound he saw Hetzi herding prisoners into holding cells, some guards rushing around, muffled sound of orders being barked to them through the comms. No one seemed to be in a happy mood. This General, whoever he was, appeared to be a very important part of the organization.

He all but ran to reach the east wing as quickly as possible. Panting, he slowed, getting his med kit ready as he paused at the doors to the quarantined building. Having no idea what might be awaiting him, he took the standard precautions to inoculate himself from whatever it might be that he was dealing with. He just hoped that it would be enough.

As he pushed open the doors and entered the building, McCoy was greeted by a mess. Many of the sick were laying down, not moving, and others had been sick, filling the air with a noxious smell. Frowning, McCoy pulled out his tricorder to begin analyzing the possible symptoms. He needed to hurry, he only had a few hours to not only discover the problem, but come up with a cure. He didn’t think he would be able to take Page’s secondary order and follow through.

Most of the patient’s he attempted talking to were not lucid enough to talk, though he still attempted to ask them how and what they were feeling. Some mentioned nausea, another sweats and chills, some problems with their vision. McCoy frowned the varied complaints giving him little to go on. A disturbance caught his attention, one man standing and yelling incoherently, stumbling a few steps and tripping over another.

Damn, McCoy thought. Hallucinations seemed like a likely symptom as well. He did a quick head count, scoffing to himself as he came up with twenty patients. ‘Half his men.’ Page sure had a way of overstating things. In the middle of the room McCoy saw someone he recognized.

He made his way over, gritting his teeth. It was his one time escort, the man he’d asked about Sulu so long ago. “You too?” He asked.

The guard looked up at him from where he lay, eyes glazed over a bit. “Hey doc, long time no see.”

McCoy’s frown deepened at the look in the other man’s eye. He was glad the guard was far more lucid than the other patients. It was urgent he get as much information as he could. “Tell me everything you’re feeling. Right now!”

The guard coughed, but complied. “Kinda cold. But hot. And ‘ts hard breathing like.. like ‘m underwater.”

McCoy reached over, feeling around his chest. “Around here? Or here?” He asked, moving his hand lower, right above the man’s stomach.

“Yeah, like… lung… just not w-workin.” The guard explained, nodding weakly. He stumbled over the words, coughing again, blood on his lips.

McCoy reached in his kit, preparing a hypo quickly and injecting him. “Now what are ya feeling?”

The guard tilted his head, vaguely delirious and confused. “Not so cold. Or was I hot?”

“Dammit!” McCoy cursed, turning to another patient and scanning him in hopes something pops up. He only had a few ideas as to what this thing was. Some kind of mutated virus most likely, a mix of two or three other ones. Stafleet regulations would prompt him to take extra measures, and he fell back on that instinct.

Bones paused as a patient crawled over, frowning down at him in concern. The man looked up at him, then turned to point at a still body. “The guy… coughing blood, lot of it, just collapsed…”

McCoy looked over at the deceased, calculating. Trouble breathing, coughing blood. That was likely internal bleeding, filling the lungs. The hallucinations and temperature fluctuations were likely just an effect, not a cause. It rang a bell, he’d heard something like this before.

He tensed as it hit him, what the virus was. It has been incredible hush hush, but the lab techs gossiped. Some virus the chief medic had been in charge of, trying to weaponize it. Looks like something had gone wrong, though McCoy wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

He opened his med kit again, beginning to prepare twenty doses of what should be an appropriate antidote, one for each patient. He worked as quickly as he could, aware that his time was short, but he had to be careful to get the dosage right.

He was nearly ready to start injection when his comm crackled to life, Hetzi’s voice coming over the device. “McCoy? You got an update? Gotta get moving, the General is due in little over an hour.”

“Yeah. Wait a minute!” McCoy said gruffly, hurriedly mixing the last hypo.

There was a slight pause before Hetzi replied. “I’m telling Page you got it handled. Alright? Don’t screw this up.”

“Yeah.” McCoy murmured to himself, clicking the comm off. “Handled like nailing jelly to the wall…”

A few minutes later and he was ready, standing up and beginning the treatment on the patients nearest him. It only took him ten minutes to inject them all. He sighed, putting away the one extra hypo. Stupid, he’d wasted time making it, knowing that he had one patient less. Bones waited, keeping a careful eye on all of them as they slowly started showing signs of improvement.

McCoy barely had a moment to relax when his comm crackled again. “McCoy. I trust you have resolved the situation by now. The General’s shuttle is en route. Get to the shuttle pad immediately.” Page ordered, cutting the link as soon as he’d finished speaking.

McCoy grit his teeth, shaking his head. He activated his comm again, connecting to one of the men in Medbay. “McCoy to West, I need nurses down here in the east wing right away.”

After receiving an affirmative, McCoy took one last quick scan of the room, making sure the men were stable. Not that he’d be able to remain if they were not, but it gave him some slight peace of mind. He wished he could take Sulu with him…

He shook his head again at that ridiculous thought, then hurried out the building. He ran, almost tripping in his hurry and curising another metaphor in the air. He could see the shuttle approaching and he barely made it to where he was supposed to be in time.

Page was waiting at the landing site, a handful of guards standing at the ready near him and Zas. The captain spared McCoy a disapproving glance before turning his attention to the now landed shuttle. The doors opened, an elder man walking out. He wasn’t much to look at, certainly didn’t have the appearance that would strike fear into anyone’s mind. But McCoy knew appearances could be deceiving. The mad rush to prepare for this man’s arrival was proof enough of that.

“General.” Page greeted him with a salute. “I trust your flight was smooth?”

The General nodded silently, giving those gathered an appraising look.

“Good, good. If you will come with me, we’ll get the meeting underway.” Page suggested, bowing his head slightly in deference to the older man in front of him. At the man’s acquiescence, Page led the group across the grounds and into the main building.

McCoy kept his expression carefully blank as he watched, following silently as they made their way to the conference room. Anyone who commanded Page’s respect and deference was someone with power, that was for sure. If he could find out anything about this man, he might actually have something that might be useful in the fight against this organization.

The group moved to sit around the table, two of the guards taking up stations outside the meeting room. Zas took the seat next to McCoy on the left of Page, Page sitting at the head of the table, the General on his right. The remaining two guards simply stood at attention in the room.

“General, you know Zas of course, my second in command. McCoy here has just recently become our new chief medic.” He introduced them briefly with a slight wave of the hand. “Now, let’s begin.”


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re on schedule for productions and delivery, sir. Though there has been a delay in the development of the virus.” Page finished, shuffling through a report. “We’ve discovered nothing new about the Federation through the prisoners we’ve acquired recently.”  
The General nodded at the conclusion of the meeting, rising to address them all. “You have all worked hard for the cause. He acknowledges your sacrifices. Though there have been many setbacks, and many operatives ousted from their place in the Federation council, we shall replace two of the key leadership positions in Starfleet with members of our own organization.”

There wasn’t much left to the meeting after that, a few questions asked by Page and a couple of other senior officers that were in attendance. Not long after, Page stood, signaling the end of the meeting, and dismissed the senior officers. Some of them made their way over to the General to show their respects. The elder man accepted their greeting, shaking hands with those brave enough to accept. He coughed slightly, drawing Page’s gaze. The Captain frowned, narrowing his eyes and glancing at McCoy.

McCoy’s brows furrowed as the General coughed harder, mindful of Zas’ suspicious glaring though his attention was on the General.

“ _McCoy_ ” Page hissed.

Realizing he was expected to do something, and that this might not be just a little cough, he hurried over to assist the General. Hopefully this wasn’t the beginning signs of that virus, it would wreak havoc on someone of this advanced age. He frowned, about to take out his scanner when Hetzi came bursting into the room. “Sirs! We’ve got a ship on scanners. It’s not on of ours.”

The room froze for a moment, Page breaking the silence with a curse. “McCoy, help the General to Medbay. The rest of you, stations.” He snapped out the orders, pausing beside McCoy for a moment. “ _Fix this_.” He growled out.

“Got it captain.” McCoy nodded, watching warily as Page and Zas both left the room. It figured. Page had told him to deal with the virus thing, and the man probably assumed this was related. Bones reached out to help the General, the man still struggling with his cough, assisting him as they made the walk to medbay.

“Easy now…” He reassured, trying to keep the tension from his voice. Hetzi had said there was an unknown ship, but McCoy could just guess what ship it was. The General nodded at McCoy, still coughing as they entered sickbay. McCoy settled him in a seated position on a bed, turning to ready a hypo.

Making sure the guards were preoccupied with the General, and that McCoy himself was unwatched, he slipped the communicator from the ship into his ear and turned it on. There was nothing, but he had a feeling it was them up there in any case.

He mixed the appropriate hypo, determining that it wouldn’t hurt the man even if he hadn’t contracted the virus. Either way it would solve that cough. He carefully injected the man, with more careful consideration in comparison to hypoing the likes of Jim, ignoring the watchful guards.

There was a quiet crack of static in his ear, the comm coming to life. “McCo… Come in… *** etraction soon***possible. Do you hear me? McCoy??”

Bones grit his teeth, unable to hear the entirety of the message, and not able to respond anyway. He put the hypo away, checking the General’s vitals and keeping a blank expression. The man had stopped coughing and was breathing easier.

Suddenly there was a shudder that rocked the building, a loud explosion sounding right after. McCoy startled, almost falling over in shock from the sound of the explosion. It sounded like it had come from the other side of the compound! He cursed to himself, glancing at the guards standing next to the General.

They’d moved to cover the General, for all that the lights barely flickered in the building. “Sir!” One of them stated. “You should evacuate immediately. The compound is under attack.”

The General nodded, allowing the guards to usher him out. McCoy knew they’d be headed to the shuttle and off the planet. Typical.

“McCoyy?? This is Jeremy, do you read? Dammit, if you can hear me, answer!” The shout over the comm made McCoy jump a bit, scowling.

“I’m here, for heaven’s sake!!” He yelled back, hearing smaller explosions, though they sounded closer to the building this time. He needed to get moving. Whatever was happening, this was about as good an opportunity as they’d get. He paced down the corridor quickly, heading out to the compound.

“Finally! We’ve been trying to contact you. We need to get you out of there, can you disable the transport disruptor?”

McCoy came to a dead stop, eyes widening. “How the hell do I-“ He cut himself off, mind quickly going to Sulu. He needed to find him. He couldn’t just leave him here, and maybe the pilot would have a better idea of how to-

“You’re running out of time McCoy, get it down. We won’t be able to hold position for long. Estimate 20 minutes, 30 at best.”

“Shit!” McCoy cursed, setting off at a run. He needed to find Sulu!

The compound was in chaos. He paused as he exited the building, looking around in shock. One building was on fire, and somehow many prisoners had escaped and were running wild, guards chasing them down. He sprinted into action, hurrying toward the compound site where the Starfleet prisoners had been kept.

McCoy was vaguely aware of Hetzi, the man manically fighting prisoners with glee. He seemed in his element at least. Overhead, what could only be the General’s shuttle was gaining altitude. McCoy hoped the ship would catch him. Infront of him, Zas appeared around a corner, causing McCoy to come to an abrupt halt, breathing hard.

“Where are you going, doctor?”

McCoy hesitated, trying to control his reaction, keep a cool head. He knew he wasn’t the best fighter. “Hetzi needs our help. We must run… fast!”

Zas didn’t so much as glance over to were Hetzi was across the yard, uncaring that the man was in danger of being overrun.

“Where has the captain assigned you?!” He demanded an answer, frowning.

McCoy took a nervous breath. He was so gonna die, Zas was too suspicious of him to just let this go. “I’ve completed the captain’s orders, _Zas_ ” Time was ticking, that ship wouldn’t stay forever, and he still needed to disable the disruptor.

Zas narrowed his eyes, not looking like he was going to accept that excuse. His comm came to life, distracting him as Page shouted. “Where the hell are you? Did the General get to his shuttle? Zas?!”

Zas didn’t take his eyes off McCoy as he responded. “Yes, he made it-“ He stopped, noticing a large gang of prisoners who’d somehow acquired weapons.

McCoy turned, seeing them as well. “Oh… shit.” Eyes wide, he did the only thing he could. He ran. Leaving Hetzi and Zas to deal with the prisoners, he continued on, trying to find Sulu.

He entered the building where the Starfleet prisoners where held, coughing at the smoke. “Sulu?!” He yelled, looking around in a near panic.

Sulu was still locked in one of the holding cells, flat on his stomach as the smoke filled the room. Once chaos had broken out, the guards had abandoned their stations, likely to go deal with something more important than caged workers. An explostion had shook the walls, knocking the cell keys to the floor, though it was _just_ out of Sulu’s reach.

He blinked, a little out of it. “Mc-cCoy.” He coughed, trying to get up. He called out again, louder, rattling the metal grate of the holding cell.

McCoy heard, rushing over, still coughing from the smoke. “Sulu!” He looked for a way to open the cell, eye’s watering from the smoke.

“McCoy.. we can’t hold orbit much longer, we’re under fire!” McCoy ignored the message for now, trying to focus.

“Key.. The key is on the floor.” Sulu advised, choking a bit on the smoke.

McCoy looked down, searching. “Sulu! We need to disable the traspor disruptor. D’y know how to do that?” He spoke while searching, coming up with the key a moment later.

Sulu nodded. “Main control room.” He coughed out.

“Yeah, I _figured_ that!” McCoy snapped irritated, finding the key and hurriedly unlocking the door.

“Get me there.“ Sulu clarified, stumbling to his feet. “I can probably shut it down.”

McCoy frowned, deeply concerned. “Can you walk?”

“More or less.” Sulu confirmed. He was weak but on his feet, coughing on the smoke. “Come on, I don’t know where the control room is.” He stated, moving toward the exit and fresh air.

McCoy followed, taking the lead as they exited. “Uhh, follow me.” He tried to keep them out of sight as he walked, glancing back worriedly at Sulu. The man was limping, moving neither quickly nor steadily. “Damn!” He cursed, slowing and reaching out to try to hold Sulu up before he collapse.

Hikaru was hesitant, wary of being too close to McCoy, but he didn’t complain.

The both of them were sweating as they got to the control room, Sulu from exhaustion and McCoy from nerves. They stopped infront of the doors, Sulu panting as he looked at the security lock in place. “Great… please tell me you have clearance.”

McCoy scowled, but pulled out his security card. He just prayed that his new promotion would get him entrance. He swiped it, the locked flashing once before turning green, a click sounding as the door unlocked, then opened. “Quick! Or we’ll be done like a dog’s dinner.” He urged, stepping into the room with Sulu.

Hikaru moved out of McCoy’s grip, focusing on walking to the computer. “Shouldn’t be too hard…” He commented to himself, shaking his head slightly at McCoy’s odd metaphor. It was weird, hearing something so familiar as that now. He worked quickly, getting the thing disabled a minute later. “…done. That should be it.” He stated, turning to look at McCoy.

Bones stared at Sulu for a moment, waiting. He felt a bit of relief, and something else, as the transporter activated. His surroundings blurred for a moment, solidifying into the transporter room on board the Federation ship.

The craft shuddered, still taking fire, and Sulu stumbled, falling as the ship was roughly shaken. McCoy quickly moved to help Sulu, glancing up as a voice came over the intercom. “Do we have them?”

The ensign behind the controls answered quickly, already walking around to assist them both. “Yes, Doctor McCoy and Lt. Sulu are on board.”

Sulu closed his eyes for a moment, trying to accept that this was actually real. It wasn’t the Enterprise, but he was on a ship, off that planet. He could feel the faint vibrations from the engines, the little jolt as the ship jumped to warp. He let out a slow breath, standing up. He was shaky and exhausted, but alive. He glanced up at McCoy, giving him a small tired smile.

Bones looked at Sulu for a few seconds, breathing heavily. “Someone get _me_ a doctor.” He quipped, though his eyes were full of worry for Sulu.

Sulu chuckled nervously under the scrutiny. “You okay?”

McCoy didn’t respond. Was he? Probably not. He wasn’t sure he would’ve made it out with his mind in one piece if he’d have stayed in that place any longer. As it was… he was gonna need some time for this one. He turned his head swiftly as the ship shook again, scowling.

At the turbulence, Sulu blindly reached out, putting a hand on McCoy’s arm for stability. Bones turned back to him, frowning. “He needs medical attention right away!” He snapped at the ensign standing nearby. He moved closer to Sulu, holding the man up to keep him from hurting himself further by collapsing on the floor.

“They’re on their way.” The ensign reported, watching the two of them and feeling a bit awkward.

About the time the medics arrive Sulu’s legs gave out, McCoy helping him to slide to the floor gently. The pilot wasn’t exactly thrilled when the medics carried him off, but he was too tired to protest.

Fatigued as McCoy was, he still hastened after them, unable to shake the thought that Sulu was his responsibility.


	7. Chapter 7

Sulu remained unconscious throughout the journey back to federation space. He slept straight though transport to one of the hospitals, slumbered through a round of tests, and straight through the next two days. This was due, in part, from the doctors trying to give his body time to recover, and from him having been so completely exhausted.

Waking up was confusing for Hikaru. He’d become so accustomed to waking up in a dank, dirt filled cell that the bright white walls of the hospital were disconcerting.

“Hikaru.” A light feminine voice caught his attention and he blinked, trying to focus. “Welcome back Hikaru. Your family has been anticipating your arrival.” The nurse next to her offered him a smile as she came over to check him over.

“Ben’s here?” He asked, sitting up and looking around.

The nurse beside him, Lia her name tag said, nodded. “Yes. He is. And so is your daughter. Headquarters are also pleased to have their top pilot back.” She finished whatever it was she was doing, out of habit Sulu had been _not_ paying attention. “They are eager to see you.” She added.

Hikaru gave her a blank smile, still trying to orient himself to where they were. “Good, yeah, when? Can I go see them?” He didn’t think he would be up for walking anytime soon, though he felt better by a vast margin. The whole thing just felt like a dream. Especially the part about Ben being there. How many times had he dreamed of seeing him again?

The doctor shook her head. “We’re going to have to keep you in here for the next few days, but special permission from _someone_ has been given and they are allowed here for a short time.”

Sulu frowned, not exceptionally thrilled at having to stay here, but he was glad he would be allowed to see his family. It was just…

His stomach was in knots. He knew it was ludicrous, but… How could he face Ben now? Would he think differently of him? Hikaru knew that he thought differently of himself… And Liz, his little girl.. He gripped a fist nervously. He knew it couldn’t have been easy for either of them, but did she understand what had happened? At least the nervous fluttering of his stomach helped prove to him that this was real, that he wouldn’t just wake up.

Hikaru closed his eyes, trying to push away the image of being there, the memory of all those months. What he’d been reduced to. He was here now, home. His family right outside, waiting. Stronger than that fear and worry though, was the all-consuming need to _see_ them.

“Would you like me to go get them for you?” The doctor asked, breaking Sulu from his thoughts. He nodded immediately, throat too tight to get words past.

She nodded in understanding, turning and leaving with the nurse. A few moments later the door opened, Ben and Liz walking through. Their daughter was clutching Ben’s hand tightly, a nervous and worried expression on her young face.

“Ben.” Hikaru whispered, heart beating a bit faster just from seeing him.

Sulu smiled, unsure, but delighted. It was Ben. He’d thought.. he’d never get to see him again. Ben came over, sitting as close as he could to Sulu’s bed, holding on to his husband’s hand for all he was worth.

“Missed you.” Ben whispered, leaning close.

Sulu let out a wet laugh, pulling him closer and kissing him. “Missed you too.” He choked out, trying and failing to keep from crying. God, he’d missed Ben.

Liz crawled up into the bed with her father, not minding their joyful reunion at all, just wanting to snuggle close to Hikaru. Ben had warned her to be careful, since her dad was still healing, so she lay alongside him. Liz wrapper her arms around Hikaru’s neck, burrowing herself close, sniffling.

Ben still had a death grip on one of his hands, so Hikaru had to settle for hugging Liz to him with one arm. “Hey, little bug. You been good, yeah?”

Liz nodded, not moving from her place curled up under Hikaru’s chin. Ben looked at them both, chuckling to himself. He couldn’t be more relieved to have Hikaru home. He wanted nothing more than to just look at him, never let him out of his sight again.

Ben remembered first hearing the news, that his husband had gone missing. It had been the worst feeling, like a part of him was missing. And trying to explain it to Liz… that had been heartbreak all over again.

They sat in silence for the longest times, not needing words, and honestly neither of the men could have found the right ones anyway. Liz was asleep when Ben ran a soothing hand through Hikaru’s hair, his husband leaning into the touch. “You know, you’ll probably want to talk with someone.”

Hikaru hummed gently, not exactly agreeing to do so. Still, he knew Ben had a point, and that eventually many other people would likely give him the same advice. It didn’t mean he’d like it though. Hikaru would much rather put the past few months behind him, and never think or worry about it again.

Ben smiled a bit, knowing exactly what Hikaru was thinking. “Maybe want is the wrong word.”

Hikaru glanced up at Ben, smiling a real smile this time. “How’d you get to know me so well?” Ben shook his head, leaning down and kissing Hikaru again.

The two of them chatted quietly for a while after that, speaking in hushed voices so as not to wake their daughter. Eventually however, Ben and Liz, though they’d been given special permission to visit, had to leave. Sulu was sad to see them go, but the time he’d had with them had helped. A lot. They hadn’t been gone for more than perhaps ten minutes when Bones walked in, arms crossed and looking at Sulu with raised brows.

Sulu mirrored the look back at him, raising his own eyebrows as he sat up, scooting back on the bed to get more comfortable. “You see Ben?” He asked, a cheerful little smile spreading across his face.

McCoy snorted good naturedly. “…wish you’d behave and stay in bed like this when it’s _me_ who’s the one on duty.” He sat down on the chair nearby, leaning back before answering Sulu’s question. “Maybe.”

Hikaru winced a little at that, knowing how bad he’d been about escaping sickbay on many occasions. “Honestly? It could be _nobody_ on duty today and I’d still stay in bed…”

“Good. About time some sense crawled into that head of yours.”

Sulu chuckled at that. This was the McCoy he remembered. Spending time with Ben and Liz, joking with Bones in that gruff manner of his… it really put the world back where it should be in Hikaru’s mind.

He fiddled with the blanket, looking down at it. “Ben looks okay though. Tired. Liz too.” He commented softly. He didn’t exactly blame himself for that, just… he hated seeing them that way. So worried.

McCoy listened, though he couldn’t offer any advice on that. “Your diaphragm is working perfectly functional now.” Sulu turned a confused look his way and he explained. “I took some tests while you were asleep.”

Hikaru blinked at that, looking away. “Thanks.” It was a little strange, McCoy taking test when Sulu was sure the doctors here had probably run more than enough of them. Although, it occurred to him that maybe McCoy was affected by the past couple months more than he was letting on. Sulu glanced over at Bones. “You okay though?”

“I should be.” McCoy answered, not expounding upon his own condition. The doctors had run test on him as well, and while the result hadn’t been the best, it was treatable. “Sulu, you might wanna consult with someone after this is over.” He watched Sulu for his reaction to this, but he couldn’t not give the advice to the man.

Hikaru sighed lightly, leaning forward. “…yeah. Ben mentioned that too.”

“I can file recommendations for you, if that is what you so desire.” McCoy was slightly surprised at how open Sulu was to the suggestion, but if Ben had had a hand in it, it was no wonder. “As your doctor, I would highly commend such a decision.” He added as Sulu frowned.

The pilot remained silent, picking at his blanket for a moment. Hikaru glanced at Bones, sighing again at the raised brow he was getting. “Yeah, I’ll think about it, okay, just… not now. I just…. I just want to be home right now.” He admitted.

McCoy nodded. He couldn’t blame Sulu for feeling that way. “Hey, I-“ Bones stopped himself short, frowning and looking away. “If it’s better for you, I can make Doctor Adams your attending physician, instead.”

Sulu shook his head, smiling a bit. “No, no way. Not Adams.” He chuckled shortly before becoming serious. “No, really McCoy, I’d rather you. I trust you.” Hikaru did, he knew he did. McCoy was a good doctor, a good friend. McCoy had put his life on the line to help him after all. It was frustrating to still feel that bit of nervous anxiety with the other man, but he knew it would fade in time.

McCoy gazed at Sulu, making sure the man meant it. He relaxed after a moment, smirking a little as he remembered the nickname some of the Enterprise crew had given doctor Adams. Old ‘doctor hypobruise’.

“Looks like I still gotta deal with one of the most infuriating patients in this place.”

Sulu relaxed, leaning back into the pillows.

"I look forward to driving you crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to the Prisoners story.  
> Thank you to all you guys who've stuck with me to the end! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Stay tuned for the alternate ending!


End file.
